


The Baby Guru

by sterekhalinsk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Cute Pack, Cute Stiles, Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Wolf Pack, baby guru stiles, pack problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekhalinsk/pseuds/sterekhalinsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Baby Guru!Stiles. The pack ends up with a baby and are scrambling to try and deal when Stiles shows up and just takes over like a pro because it turns out he's designated babysitter for all the deputies' kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby Guru

**Author's Note:**

> Just a promt/drabble http://officialteenwolfprompts.tumblr.com/post/85315647460/sterek-prompts-baby-guru-stiles

"What do I do with it?!" Derek spat through gritted teeth, holding a wailing infant at arms length. 

That morning they had woken up to a baby crying, laying on their doorstep. No scent on him, no note. Nothing. They weren't going to leave it there, so they brought it inside the house where the entire pack lived, and they were currently huddled in a circle in the living room, ogling at the baby and spitting out ideas as to how to shut it up.

Peter suggested throwing it out, putting it in a box and just kicking it straight off the porch, but of course Scott wasn't having it. Boyd told them to sing, but the only notes that left their mouths were high pitched howls or low growls. Lydia, Jackson, Aiden, Kira and Erica hadn't even bothered waking up, ignoring the thing and the problems it arose entirely.

Ethan tried shutting it up by feeding it, but it wasn't a fan of Allison's morning cooking, apparently. As of yet, Derek hadn't suggested anything, just had the baby suspended in the air. Both Derek and Isaac looked at Scott expectantly, as if he knew, "Hey don't look at me, I'm an only child for a reason!" 

"Same here..." Isaac said, poking the blonde haired baby in the stomach, "But aren't you supposed to know? You have a little sister after all."

"Yeah, but I wasn't old enough to remember how to deal with this." Derek retorted, nodding towards the baby in his arms.

Lydia walked in after a second or two, walking straight past the boys that huddled in the center of their house, opting towards the fridge instead. They stared at her, watching as she sipped at a bottle of water, poking a fork at Allison's stale scrambled eggs, "What?" She snapped.

"You. Aren't you a wailing woman? A genius, something? Help." Scott said, motioning towards the crying little mutant.

She started complaining or something, but he ignored her, grabbing his vibrating phone from his pocket to check unending messages from Stiles.

Hey, you guys okay?

Are you fucking okay?

Is Derek okay?

You all seem lost and shit.

You're not dealing with this properly.

I'm coming over

Yoooo hang in there

I know how to deal with this

I'll be there soon

Be careful

Scott frowned, looking up at Isaac, Boyd, Ethan, Allison, and Derek who were still bickering with Lydia. And then at the baby, who hadn't ceased crying; it'd be pretty frickin cute if it stopped making so much noise.  
Stiles couldn't possibly mean he had any baby experience. Besides having babysitted once or twice, he had no experience; he had no siblings, no cousins, nothing. Did he even know what was going on?

But then he came bursting through the door, arms extended and plaid shirt flaring behind him, "I sense baby." His face looked scared, like he was watching someone jump off a cliff. 

Derek's face scrunched up in confusion, the sight of his boyfriend startling him. He was supposed to be grocery shopping.

"No, no, no, no, no! Babe you're doing it all wrong!" He yelled, speed walking up to the group and swooping the baby from Derek's arms, planting a quick kiss to Derek's cheek.

They watched him rock back and forth, the baby's head resting against his shoulders. The thing shut up, then began laughing. Giggling as Stiles gurgled out some words and made annoying little noises. But it worked.

Derek frowned, taking the baby back from Stiles, "I was doing the same thing." He grumbled, rocking the baby.

It began crying again and Stiles shrieked, tempted to take the infant back, "Der, no! Gentler! Don't choke him! Don't hug his toes! Oh my Gog, don't let his head droop back!"

"Jesus Stiles, how do you even know this stuff?" Isaac muttered, and Stiles' face went blank.

"Sheriff's son apparently means free babysitter for the deputy's brats." Stiles elaborated, shrugging.

The pack didn't know how to deal with babies or their noises, but at least Stiles did, and that was more than enough. The silence, rather, was more than enough


End file.
